R
R is the main male protagonist of the film. He is a young man in the thick of a serious existential crisis—he's dead. But like every other lifeless person in his grim new world, he's still walking, grunting and attacking humans. He doesn't remember his old life, who he is or where he came from; nothing at all but the first letter of his name: R. Biography At some point, R died and reanimated as a zombie. He found his way to the airport, where he lived in an abandoned cockpit and hoarded any interesting object he could find, from records to bobbleheads. He spent his days wandering, groaning, staring and attacking humans. But he is now lost in the empty world around him, detached from humanity and life. It is soon revealed that he yearns to be something more. He romanticizes about the days when people thought, loved and lived. He gets his chance when he meets Julie Grigio, a living girl who slowly changes his entire existence, and the existence of all of his kind. R has speculated that he was probably unemployed before the outbreak, due to the way he dresses. The life before his transformation is ultimately unknown, and probably will remain to be so. Physical Description In the film, R is portrayed by actor Nicholas Hoult. He is a zombie of average build suffering from only mild decay, with dark hair, pale scarred skin and gray eyes. He wears a red hoodie on top of a gray t-shirt, and blue jeans. Like all zombies in the movie, he walks stiffly and with a distinct shuffle. He is described as looking to be in his late teens or early twenties by Julie's friend Nora. Personality R has a romantic, withdrawn personality. He imagines the world as it once was, and likes to picture the lives his fellow dead once lived. His thoughts are deep and ironic, but because he is dead, he has trouble expressing himself. He wants to be more than a simple-minded zombie, but only manages to fulfull his desire when he meets Julie, a strong and witty living girl. He quickly becomes protective of her. His feelings eventually transform into love. Despite R's status as a zombie, he exhibits many human qualities through his behavior, and actions. R seems to have an active love for music, and is rather intelligent. He enjoys collecting vinyl music tracks because of their superior quality, which indicates he may or might have been an audiophile (someone who loves high definition sound/music). R's residence in the aircraft give many clues to his character traits. Of all, however, his kindness, caring, and protectiveness seem to be his most defining qualities as he is able to rise above his viscious tendancies as a zombie. Relationships Julie Grigio R meets Julie Grigio whilst hunting for food. He kills her boyfriend, Perry, and consumes part of his brain. He gains Perry's memories and, with them, his intense feelings for Julie. R recognizes her from Perry's memories, and in an instant of indecison, rescues her from his fellows and brings her back to the airport where he lives. At first, his relationship with Julie is fragile. He keeps her safe in his airplane, and helps her to find food. They bond over records, and as Julie becomes more trusting him, R introduces her to a existential side of zombies she never knew existed. They eventually develop romantic feelings for one another, and over the course of the film, R transforms from a zombie into a kind and gentle young man. Gallery 212px-Wikia-Visualization-Add-5.png L 1588173 74a96d80.jpg Nicholas-hoult-warm-bodies.jpg Tumblr mhxwx96ORu1rl5tulo1 r1 500.jpg Warm-bodies-four-minute-preview.jpg Warm-bodies-still06.jpg Category:Characters